Six million dollar Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: When Jiraiya threw Naruto off the cliff what would happen if he wasn't able to summon Gambunta. Heres a story of how the prophecy to change the world by a student of Jiraiya could have happened.


I don't own Naruto or Six million dollar man.

It was a normal summer day in Konoha. A week has passed since the preliminary round of the Chunnin exam and 15 year old Naruto Uzumaki walked beside his new 'temp' sensei Jiraiya as they walked on the outside of the village. For the past week he has been attempting to summon toads but all he had been able to summon was tadpoles.

Jiraiya looked down at Naruto and bit his lip and asked "So did you do everything today that you ever wanted to do. You have no regrets, right."

Naruto who was confused by the question said "Yeah, why."

Before Naruto even saw him move Jiraiya shoved Naruto through some bushes and he began to fall off a cliff.

As he was falling he became scared trying to grab a hold of the side of the cliff with no luck and thought "_this is it, this is how I am going to die."_ as the world pass by him quickly.

Suddenly he found himself in a sewer and he heard a voice say "**Come quickly."**

Naruto saw a red light in the distance and headed for the light and when he found the location of the light he found himself standing in front of a giant cage.

The form of the Kyuubi appeared snarling at Naruto and Naruto thought "_So this is Kyuubi."_ and then he remembered what Jiraiya told him about a second chakra and about drawing on Kyuubi chakra to aid him with summoning and he said "Hey you damn fox. If I die you die so here's the deal. Your going to pay rent with your chakra when I ask for it. Get it."

Kyuubi snarled for a moment and began to laugh and said "**So be it foolish mortal."** as red chakra shot out of the cage and surrounded Naruto.

Naruto returned to the normal world and began to flash through the seals for Kuchiyose no Jutsu and he went to slam his hand down when he blinked and thought "_but theres no ground to slam it on to save me." _and he screamed "Ahh." as red chakra surrounded him as he fell.

Jiraiya saw Naruto fall and he was scared until he heard a voice scream "**Jiraiya, why have you summoned me at a place like this."** as the form of Gambunta was seen jumping out and landed near the pervert.

Jiraiya looked at the form of Gambunta and he blinked and asked "Wheres the gaki at."

Gambunta looked confused and asked "What Gaki."

Jiraiya eyes got wide as a sickening feeling came over him and said "The gaki who summoned you. Naruto."

Gambunta was confused and said "I don't know. I think you been drinking Jiraiya." as he went up in a puff of smoke and appeared back at Myouboku mountain and as he looked around he felt something fall on his nose.

He reached up and wiped it off thinking it was sweat and went wide eyed as he felt something that shouldn't be there and he slowly pulled the object off his head and saw the bleeding and broken body of Naruto and he screamed "**I need all healers to me at once."**

30 toads ranging in size from a few inches all the way up to 100 ft tall started appearing near Gambunta who laid the body of Naruto on the ground.

A short toad with a cane in his hand landed beside Naruto body and said "**What's going on Gambunta."**

Gambunta said **"I'll explain later. Heal him pa**."

The toad frowned and placed his hand on Naruto body and began to send healing chakra into Naruto body as did several other toads and Pa saw as several pulled away as if burned and he said "**The boy is the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. We must save him."**

Several hours later Naruto was in a bed in a huge temple and Jiraiya looked over him sadly as he rubbed multiple bumps on his head and thought "_I can't believe that I forgot that you had to come into contact with a solid object or a chakra construct to be able to summon. I am so sorry Naruto."_

Pa who was glaring at him said "**We saved his life by healing the organs and stopping the internal bleeding but his body is destroyed. Nearly every bone in his body is completely pulverized Jiraiya**."

Jiraiya looked down and asked "Is there anything that can be done for him. I mean, what kind of life will he have now that he can't even move his body. He's nothing more then a husk now."

Pa looked away and an elderly voice said "There is a way."

Pa and Jiraiya both turned to see the elder sage toad who was wearing his graduation cap on his head.

Jiraiya bowed and said "Tell me Elder, how can we save him. Please."

The elder toad looked at Naruto body for several moments and said "Remember when I told you about my prophecy. I told you how you would have to make a choice."

Jiraiya said "About the proficied child. The one who would change the world or destroy it."

The Elder toad said "yes."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and said "What about it." trying to figure out what the elder was saying.

The Elder said "You must make a choice now Jiraiya, your godson or your fortune."

Jiraiya whipped around and asked "What."

The elder said "Long ago before I was even born humans had advanced greatly in technology. Building machines that could fly, see grains of sand on the moon, replace human organs with machines that worked just as good if not better then the organic ones. It was the greatest time in your species history......however it was also your most tragic. With the push of a button billions could die in an instant. You could kill someone from the other side of the world without ever seeing their face. It was thanks to humans that the great demon war happened. They used their technology looking for other worlds....other dimensions where they could learn new things and feel superior.......It was by these actions that our kind was pulled to this world. Summons, demons, gods.....what ever title you wanted to call us. I don't know which side was telling the truth. Some say that humans pulled us here, others said when humans invade our world we came here to stop them.....It doesn't matter now since our world was destroyed by humans and we nearly destroyed your world. In the end the losses were to great for both side and the six realm sage got both sides to agree to a truce. We gave humans the knowledge of chakra and humans gave us all your technology. We allowed you to keep some but most of it was destroyed.......The toads kept some of the technology...that dealing with healing. There are always 20 toads who know the secret technologies of humans. With this technology we can rebuild him. Make him better then he was before. Better, stronger, faster. The greatest achievement of both our species. A human built out of the greatest human technology, powered by the strongest being on the planet."

Jiraiya was shocked as he heard this and Pa looked away and the elder said "Now you must chose Jiraiya. Will you leave your godson as you have all these years in pain and misery or will you give up your fortune to give him a new chance at life."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and thought "_I failed your father and you for years. It's time I did the right thing for you."_ and said "Do what you must to help him. What ever it takes you have it."

The Elder nods and slaps his flippers together and 20 toads began to move toward Naruto bed.

1 week later Naruto groaned as he rubbed his head and blinked as his eyes came into focus and he looked at his hand and thought "_what the hell."_ as he saw that his hand was bigger.

He moved his arm and notice that it was also longer and he sat up and saw that his body seem longer as well and thought "_What's going on here."_

A cough brought his attention and there was a small toad standing there with a cane and he said "**Hello Naruto. We have much to discuss....."**

Time skip the day of the Chunnin exams.

Jiraiya walked up the steps toward the Kage box of the Chunnin exam stadium with a smile on his face and he saw the Hokage standing there and he said "Hello Sensei. Miss me."

The Sandaime glared at Jiraiya and said "What is his condition Jiraiya."

Jiraiya said "I think you might want to send a word to the proctor down in the ring and change his last name. When he arrives shortly then there will be no denying who he is the son of."

The Sandaime blinked and said "He's recovered then."

Jiraiya nods and the Sandaime said "I don't know Jiraiya. There is no turning back if that comes out. Are you sure that he is ready for that."

Jiraiya said "he already knows sensei. It was part of the price for him to be healed. He had to know the entire truth about who his parents were."

The Sandaime frowned and Jiraiya said "Sensei.....do you remember the prophesy that I told you about....the destined child."

The Sandaime nods and Jiraiya said "I know now what the elder toad was referring to. He's been expecting what happened this entire time. The choice came and I made it and now all I can do is sit back and see where he goes. Will he change the world or destroy it."

The Sandaime saw that the Gennins were getting in the arena and he asked "Where is he and why do you think I should reveal who he is the son of."

Jiraiya said "Post pone his match till last and you will see what I mean. He's different now sensei. He wants to show the entire world the new him. Including the only other Gennin not here and his sensei."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Very well Jiraiya. I will move his match to last and that as well." as he signaled for a Chunnin and relayed the message. Just then the Kazekage arrived and went wide eyed seeing Jiraiya standing there.

The Kazekage said "Hello Hokage-dono, Jiraiya-san."

The Hokage said "Hello Kazekage-dono."

Jiraiya said "Kazekage-sama." with a small bow.

The Kazekage asked "If I may ask. What are you doing here Jiraiya-san."

Jiraiya said "I came to see my godson and apprentice in the exams."

The Kazekage said "Really. And who might that be."

Jiraiya said "Naruto Namikaze."

The Kazekage teeth clenched behind his veil and said "I see.....I was not aware the Yondaime had a son."

Jiraiya and the Sandaime glanced at each other and Jiraiya said "It was kept secret for his protection. If that is all I am sure you would like your seat and I just remembered something important that I need to take care of quickly. Sensei, Kazekage-sama." as he shushined away.

The Kazekage said "I hope it wasn't to important with him leaving so rudely."

The Sandaime said "You know how teachers worry about their students." as he motioned for the Chunnin he called moments before.

The Chunnin appeared and when he leaned over the Hokage whispered his orders in the Chunnin ears.

The Chunnin was wide eyed and nods before shushin into the arena again just as Genma was about to speak to the Gennin

When the Chunnin spoke Genma frowned and nods his head before writing something on a card.

After the Chunnin left Genma looked at the Gennin and said "Now that everyone is here we can begin the Chunnin exams.

Shikamaru looked around and muttered "Troublesome.

Temari looked around and said "Excuse me but we seem to be 3 short."

Genma said "The Gennin from sound withdrew early and if the other 2 are not here when their match is to start will be disqualified. Now look at this as there have been some changes." as he showed the new list he just wrote down.

Temari Sabaku vs Shikamaru Nara

Shino Aburame vs Gaara Sabaku

Kankuro Sabaku vs Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto

Each of the Gennin looked shocked and Kankuro said "What the hell. All of our matches have been changed."

Genma said "As a Chunnin you can't alway know who your enemies are. Now would Shikamaru and Temari please remain in the arena and everyone else go up to the waiting box."

As the Gennin were leaving the floor up in the stands Sakura thought "_where is Sasuke-kun and Naruto."_

Hinata who was sitting by Kiba thought "_where are you Naruto-kun."_

Down in the arena floor Genma said "Now remember, the match goes until I declare a winner, one of you forfeit or one of you die. Besides that there are no rules.....ready.....begin."

Shikamaru looked at Temari who pulled off her battle fan and immediately sent several blades of wind at him.

Shikamaru replaced himself with a stone 10 ft away.

Temari said "Oh no you don't." as she sent the same attack again at him and like before he replaced himself with another stone

Temari tried again and this time he replaced himself with a log.

Temari frowned and screamed "COWARD. QUIT RUNNING AWAY AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN."

Shikamaru stepped out from behind a tree and Temari said "Now I got you." as she sent another set of wind blades at the trees that soon was turned to mulch but Shikamaru body did not receive any damage.

Temari when the dust from her attack settled down saw this and thought "S_hit, a bunshin."_ as she tried to jump away but found she couldn't.

She felt her head turn and saw where the log earlier was now stood Shikamaru who was cut up and he said "Kagemane no Jutsu success."

Temari frowned and Shikamaru reached down into his kunai holster and pulled out a kunai and an exploding tag and wrapped the tag around the kunai and Temari whose kunai holster was on her belt instead of her hip mimicked him but with nothing in her hands and Shikamaru threw the kunai at Temari feet and said "It's to troublesome to fight a girl. Proctor, I forfeit."

Temari blinked and screamed as she was able to move "What the hell do you mean you forfeit you coward."

Shikamaru said "Since I don't want to show my skills to anyone or feel like using all my chakra and getting hurt more then I already am I decided that I showed I was able to use my resources with very little loss of them and was able to kill you while sustaining minor injuries troublesome woman." as he walked up to the waiting area.

Civilians were booing him but Genma thought "_Typical Nara."_ and said "Winner Temari. Would Shino and Gaara please come down to the arena."

Shino appeared in the arena in a swarm of bugs and Gaara walked down the stairs. When he got to the arena floor Genma looked at both and said "Ready....begin."

Shino dissolved into a swarm of cockroaches and they began to crawl toward Gaara whose eye twitched and he sent his sand and the roaches and and clenched his fist after they were covered and said "Mother wants blood."

Just then the roaches began to crawl out of the sand toward Gaara who frowned and said "Where are you." as he looked around as his sand tried to crush the roaches again.

Shino voice traveled across the arena floor and said "You might as well give up. Your sand will not be able to crush those roaches."

Gaara said "Really....why is that." as he tried to find Shino still standing with his arms crossed.

Shino voice said "Because those roaches were specifically created by my clan. They were created for events such as the Chunnin exams where large crowds would use this stadium. After all our VIP leave today these roaches will crawl completely through the stadium and devour everything except wood, steel and cement. Paper, food, blood, flesh....even Chakra these roaches will consume it all. They were bread in case the stadium walls were destroyed with bodies buried under neath them that they could crawl under the rubble without being killed. They will continue to crawl toward you until they catch you and then devour you."

Gaara said "No bugs shall harm me." as his sand began to form a ball around him.

Up in the waiting area Temari and Kankuro both got wide eyed.

Shino appeared on the stadium floor behind the roaches and said "We shall see." as he held his hand toward the spectator box.

Suddenly several female like screams were heard as billions of roaches came crawling down the walls from the spectator area toward Gaara.

Shino voice said "Roaches are more powerful and destructive then anything." as the roaches climb up the ball of sand. As the ball was completely covered it was soon falling away as another female scream was heard this time from Gaara who was trying to get them off of him.

Genma shivered and said "Winner Shino."

As he said that the roaches on Gaara wavered and disappeared and Shino said "Genjutsu. Roach Motel Nightmare no Jutsu." as he shushined away leaving a perfectly fine Gaara.

Nearly anyone who saw this all shivered and the Sandaime thought "_What the hell is with this class creating S-rank jutsu. Naruto Sexy no Jutsu, Choji last chip no Jutsu which gives him nearly the speed of the Hiraishin in an instant, Kiba piss no jutsu where him and Akamaru piss chakra that has a stink agent that makes a person puke so much they pass out and finally Shino Roach Motel Nightmare no Jutsu. What happened to nice simple fireballs or dragons. Nothing says I want you to die like a good old fashion dragon jutsu."_

After Gaara left the arena floor mumbling to himself Genma said "Would Neji and Kankuro please come to the arena."

Kankuro who was whispering to Temari said "Proctor, I know when I am outmatched. I give up."

Genma said "Very well, winner Neji. Would the last 2 contestants please come to the arena now."

Just then a scroll came flying from the roof and landed at the feet of Genma.

Genma frowned as he picked up the scroll and murmurs could be heard and Genma opened it and suddenly he the scroll began to smoke and Jiraiya appeared on a 5 ft tall toad and said "The man who is love in the north south east and wet. The man, woman want to be with and men want to be. The great Jiraiya." as he did his little dance.

Crickets could be heard and the toad looked for the crickets and Genma said "Um....Jiraiya-sama....what are you doing here."

Jiraiya said "I'm here to give these people the 2 people they are waiting to see." as he pulled out a scroll and threw it in the air letting in unravel and he said "I present to you, the challenger, weighing in at 130 lbs, height of 5'8, the centerfold for Emo monthly, Sasuke Uchiha and the ever so late Hatake Kakashi." as the scroll exploded and Kakashi and Sasuke both slid face first across the ground.

Moments before Sasuke and Kakashi were jumping through the trees on their way back to Konoha when in mid leap both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Several people snickered at the two expense and both got up looking around shock and Sasuke asked "What the hell happened."

Kakashi looked around and saw Jiraiya and said "I think we were summoned by Jiraiya-sama." as he saw the scroll not to far from them on the ground.

Jiraiya said "Correct Kakashi, my apprentice wanted to make sure you were on time for this along with your favorite student."

Kakashi frowned beneath his mask and Jiraiya said "And now........for your great viewing pleasure, I present to you, the son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha, the frog prince of Konoha, Naruto Namikaze." as he shushined away and the toad he was standing went up in smoke.

Just then 2 small toads appeared with trumpets and began to play, another 2 appeared bigger then the first 2 also playing trumpets, another 2 appeared bigger then both of the smaller toads and then as the last trumpet was heard a huge puff of smoke appeared and when it cleared there stood Gambunta in the center of the ring and on top of his head was now 6'3 Naruto Namikaze wearing a pair of dark red pants with and orange stripe going down the side, a black ninja sandals, a kunai holster on his right leg, a tight black long sleeve shirt, a dark red cloak that went to past his thigh with black flames across the bottom and a black headband holding his hiate on his forehead. He was standing with his arms crossed and had a serious expression on his face with slitted blue eyes looking at Sasuke.

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement. Everyone was speechless.

Naruto jumped off of Gambunta head and when he landed on the ground all the toads disappeared but when the smoke cleared there was 2 toads on Naruto shoulders. Both looked around and leaps up the side of the wall and up to the Kage box and the one with a cane said "**Well, what are you waiting on. We came to see a fight**."

Genma seeing the pissed look on Sasuke face smirked and said "Your entrance was good Uchiha......But his was better. Now if you would leave the arena Kakashi, I would like to start the final match of the first round."

Kakashi who was shocked seeing Naruto like this thought "_what happened to you Naruto."_ as he shushined up to the spectator area.

After he was gone Genma said "Now, Sasuke Uchiha vs Naruto....Namikaze.....begin." as he jumped back.

Sasuke started to say something when Naruto said "Well if you don't mind Sasuke, I think I'll start this show." as he held up his hand and fire appeared on his finger tips as he wave them a second in front of his face before the flames disappeared and suddenly Naruto body disappeared.

The next moment Sasuke was flying backwards into the wall with Naruto standing where Sasuke had been holding his elbow about mid level showing what he hit Sasuke with.

Sasuke who pulled himself out of the wall rubbed his ribs and thought "_What the hell happened. It felt like I was hit by steel."_ and said "Was that all you got dobe."

Naruto remained silent as he took a stance and Sasuke took one as well and Naruto frowned and said "I see Kakashi-sensei stole Lee Taijutsu and gave it to you.....You know, I know why your brother killed your clan." making Sasuke eyes wide and a lot of people to frown.

Sasuke snarled and said "I will kill you dobe." as he tried to hit Naruto who dodged all his punches and kicks and after about 2 minutes of this with Naruto not even trying to attack Sasuke he jumped back and said "Want to hear why your brother killed your clan......it's because he was the only one who had enough honor to do something without copying someone else's hard work."

Sasuke screamed "That's it, I don't care about the exam any more. I'm going to kill you." as he flashed through hand signs and grabbed his left wrist and chakra began to appear.

Up in the stands several people gasped and Kakashi thought "_Sasuke. I taught you that to defend your com rads, not kill them."_ as he clenched his fist.

Naruto said "Really Sasuke, I see your still following in your clan footsteps......you know, it's funny. Besides Jiraiya I had another sensei. He looks a lot like you except his Sharingan is a lot more developed."

At this everyone was wide eyed and all Sasuke saw was red and he charged Naruto as fast as he could and screamed "CHIDORI." as he drew back to stab Naruto in the head who was smirking.

Right before it hit though Naruto grabbed Sasuke wrist and said "My, my Sasuke, falling for such an easy lie. Didn't Iruka-sensei tell us in the academy to control our anger. Just like when we fought Orochimaru in the Forrest of death. You were doing a half way decent fight until he mentioned your brother and then BOOM, you can't think straight and...." Suddenly a cracking sound was heard and Sasuke screamed out as the Chidori disappeared and Naruto said "And you fall right into an enemy trap. How can you be a Chunnin when you would abandon an ally to kill an enemy if they mentioned your brother or family." as he kicked Sasuke away.

Sasuke rolled several yards away and he slowly got up holding his wrist and Naruto looked board and said "Come on Sasuke, I have not used a single jutsu yet and only a simple elbow thrust, a kick, and dodge and I am kicking your ass. Can't the rookie of the year do better then this. Kakashi-sensei told me that he couldn't train me because he was to busy training you personally and after all that time the only thing you learned was a simple jutsu that you probably copied and then copied Lee Taijutsu from him. Your embarrassing me, team 7, your family, Konoha, and the fire country. Wheres the bad ass that I fought side by side in the forest of death with or the one who helped me fight the apprentice of Zabuza Momochi and the one who helped me save Kakashi-sensei life when he was captured by Zabuza."

Sasuke bit his lip and said "You broke my wrist."

Naruto said "No, I snapped your wrist. That was an assassination jutsu you used on a fellow Konoha ninja. We may fight here in the exams but there is an unspoken rule about comrades that your forgetting. That's why I am not using this against you." as he held up his hand and a Rasengan appeared in his hand and Sasuke who had his Sharingan active asked "Why can't I copy it and what is it."

Naruto shook his head and released the jutsu and said "It's called the Rasengan. It was created by my father the Yondaime Hokage. It took him 3 years to create it and took his sensei Jiraiya a year to learn it and it only took a 36 hours to learn it." shocking everyone including the Hokage.

Sasuke was seething and smirked and said "Your trying to act like your something when all you are is the dead last at the academy dobe. Why don't you drop that henge you have on and show everyone the loser you are."

Naruto said "henge....what henge. Either your blind or insanity runs in your blood." as he touched his head and body.

Sasuke thought "_Why isn't he getting mad and charging me."_ and he said "Very well dobe, lets see you keep up with this." as he charged at Naruto with Lee speed and began to run circles around Naruto who looked bored and put his hands in a seal and suddenly around his body Wind spun around him and slammed into Sasuke who flew away and Sasuke wiped his mouth and said "What the hell was that. My Sharingan couldn't copy it."

Naruto said "Besides the Rasengan I learned a lot of other things. I learned I was a wind element and luckily for me one of the 2 elder toads up there is also a wind type and with the help of 1000 Kagebunshin working 4 hours at a time, 3 times a day with them teaming up in groups of 50 working on a single jutsu at a time I was able to work on 60 jutsu a day 4 times a week until I learned 100 jutsu while I had my body work on Taijutsu and conditioning. I also worked on my chakra control with more tree climbing, water walking, kunai balancing, leaf balancing, and combining them all and then I worked on perfecting my jutsu. Unlike you who just copy them I perfected mine so I know how they should be used and not used. Don't think I haven't notice that you been healing your other hand. I know that jutsu as well and simply been talking allowing you to heal it since it's not who knows the strongest or biggest jutsu that will say who gets promoted. It's who shows good strategy, leadership, cunning, strength, and courage. So far against you all I have been able to show is a little strength when I showed I could easily of killed you when I broke your wrist and had you screaming in pain. Strategy when I used your weakness of wanting your revenge against you and angering you into making mistakes. I'm showing courage right now by letting you heal and I am also using cunning right now because that Chidori took half your chakra, that healing jutsu has now used a third of what you had left after the Chidori and you were using Chakra to use Lee Taijutsu and this whole time I've been talking you had your bloodline on also draining your reserves hoping to steal either my Taijutsu, or one of my ninjutsu when I only used chakra twice and both times you were unable to copy them. How long before you pass out I wonder."

Sasuke cursed as he deactivated his bloodline and said "I won't be defeated by you."

Just then a pair of hands came out of the ground and pull him under and another Naruto jumped out of the ground nearby and said "inner Decapitation no jutsu. You were so busy focusing on boss you forgot to mind your surroundings. Proctor, can you call this match. He's on his last leg and if he had anything to use he would already of used it."

Sasuke screamed "NO.....I WON'T BE DEFEATED BY THE DOBE. I WON'T STAND FOR THIS." as the curse seal began to spread across his body as he pulled himself out of the ground and he said "I'm going to kill you." as he flashed through hand signs again and grabbed his wrist and charged at Naruto with even more speed and screamed "CHIDORI."

Like last time Naruto grab Sasuke wrist and snapped it and said "No more." as he placed his foot on Sasuke shoulder and began to pull and several snaps were heard in Sasuke arm as he screamed out in pain making him lose control of the Chidori and the Kagebunshin hit Sasuke in the back of the neck knocking him out and the curse seal retreated.

Genma looked at Sasuke body and thought "_idiot." _and said "Winner, Naruto Namikaze."

Naruto pulled out a kunai and threw it at the waiting area and disappeared in a yellow flash shocking everyone.

When he reappeared all the other Gennins were giving him wide area to move and Shino walked over and said "Good match." as he offered Naruto his hand.

Naruto said "Thanks Shino." shaking his hand.

At that moment a body fell to the arena floor and everyone looked and saw Orochimaru body on the floor split in 2 with ma on one side and Pa on the other side.

The Sandaime stepped forward and said "At this time it appears that S-rank missing nin Orochimaru assassinated the Kazekage and has been assassinated himself. Because of this I am calling an end to the Chunnin exams. I am sorry for the inconvenience but we must protect our VIPs.....All Konoha Gennins who made it to the finals I will decide on who is promoted and who is not later. Thank you all for coming and good day." as he appeared in the arena grabbing Orochimaru body and left in a swirl of leaves.

Kakashi appeared beside Sasuke and picked him up and appeared beside Naruto and said "Good match Naruto."

Naruto said "Hmm, do I know you."

Kakashi frowned and said "Funny Naruto, but all joking aside that was a good match."

Naruto said "I'm sorry sir but I do not know you."

Kakashi said "It's me Naruto, Kakashi your sensei."

Naruto said "Sorry, the only sensei I ever had was Iruka in the academy and Jiraiya and the toads. I had a squad leader who abandon his com-rads for a while but he was never a sensei to me. Now if you will excuse me, I have a meeting with my Sensei. Good day." as he left in a swirl of leaves.

Shino said "Ouch, you feel that. That's a very bad case of burn there. Perhaps you should goto the hospital to be checked out along with your student Kakashi-san."

Kakashi frowned and shushined away and Shikamaru said "That actually wasn't troublesome." as him and Shino both smiled.

Naruto appeared beside Jiraiya and said "So...you said your old teammates got a hot assistant huh...sounds fun."

Jiraiya said "Yes my student, you are worth every penny." as they headed for the gates and left the leaf village within moments.


End file.
